Clock
About Clock is a contestant on Battle for BFDI and one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island. In his audition in “The Reveal”, he explained how watches are “''wannabes''”. He also had a chance to join Battle For Dream Island Again, but he placed 48th at 59 votes. Clock’s IDFB redesign features a more simple, minimalist design, and is now blue-grey and white colored. He had a chance to join IDFB, but he only got 37 votes. Clock is currently competing in Battle for BFDI on the team “The Losers!”. Appearance Normal Clock appears to be a bluish-grey and white minimalist wall clock. His fastest hand makes one revolution a minute. Fast clock hands can be triggered by daylight savings time. Monster Clock is a tall, black, muscular, buff humanoid. Role in Story Clock appears in Chapter 0: The New Day. Changes BFDI 14 * Clock is badly drawn. * Clock is whitish-yellow. * Clock has no frame. * Clock has a 12, 9, and 6 for hours. * Clock’s legs are closer to each other. * Clock’s clock arms are plain and not straight. * Clock has arms that indicate minutes, seconds, and hours. BFDI 17 * Clock has a wooden frame. * Clock gains a 3 for hours. * Clock’s inside is beige, and his frame is brown. * Clock’s clock arms are designed. * Clock is better drawn. * Clock has a vintage design. * Clock is smaller. BFDIA 5a * Clock has the initials “CAS” under his 3. IDFB/Battle for B.F.D.I. * Clock loses his numbers. * Clock loses his seconds hand. * Clock has a minimalist design. * Clock’s frame is now plastic. * Clock’s inside is now white, and the frame is blue. The frame is bigger and thicker (proportionally) * Clock’s clock arms are blue. * Clock is scaled down in size. Monster * Clock is a tall, black, muscular, buff humanoid. Relationships Positive * Liy (truce) * Loser * Ice Cube (truce) * Firey * Cake * Coiny * Dora * Naily * Donut (BFB 8) * Needle Negative * Bracelety * Fanny * Teardrop * Bell * Eggy * Four * Flower * Stapy * Pin (BFB 1) Personality Prior to joining The Losers!, Clock acted very self-righteously, being quick to condemn Liy, Ice Cube, Bracelety, and Teardrop, despite some of them doing no wrong. He was also slow in forming a truce with Liy and snapping at her when she tried to touch his clock hands to shake them. When Clock joined his team, he began to act in a more calm and sophisticated manner, and he was very eager to help his team during multiple challenges, such as launching the basket, allowing Needle to use his clock hands to break open jawbreakers, and using his ticking motions to move his team’s swing. He also volunteered to investigate what was cracking the jawbreaker in “Four Goes Too Far”, showing that sometimes his eagerness to help gets in the way of his proper judgement or common sense. Clock is also seemingly a character of order and is a stickler for the rules. He relayed to Four in ”Enter the Exit” which characters were dead and which were eliminated. Although Stapy seemingly wanted to stay to watch the competition and see Foldy again, Clock insisted on him being eliminated. Votes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Deaths # Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. # Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. # Enter the Exit: Possibly killed by Four offscreen (debatable). Cause of Death TBA Gallery Clock-0.png|The Original Clock. Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Adults Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Tall Category:Muscles Category:Buff Category:The Losers! Category:Battle for Dream Island